When They Ring the Golden Bells
by FiercestCalm
Summary: A songfic to "When they ring the Golden Bells" by Natalie Merchant. Yaoi.


When They Ring the Golden Bells  
This was a response to a challenge to write a songfic to Natalie Merchant's "When They Ring the Golden Bells"  
  
Notes- Deathfic,lyrics are in italics  
  
Artist: Natalie Merchant  
Album: Ophelia  
Title: When They Ring the Golden Bells  
  
There's a land beyond the river  
That they call the sweet forever  
And we only reach that shore by faith's decree  
  
Quatre blinked. Something was wrong. His heart...   
"Agh!" he cried and fell, dropping some papers on the floor. He clutched at his heart and writhed in pain on the floor. "Trowa..."  
  
One by one we'll gain the portals  
There to dwell with the immortals  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me  
  
The Gundam pilots, minus 04, walked into the house, their arms laden with groceries. Quatre had insisted he had some work to do.   
"Quatre!" Duo yelled cheerfully. "Come on down here! You're not getting out of putting these away-" Duo stopped abruptly and dropped his grocery bags. Quatre was lying on the floor in front of them, papers spread all around him. He was moaning softly.  
  
Don't you hear the bells now ringing  
Don't you hear the angels singing  
'Tis the glory hallelujah Jubilee  
  
Trowa dropped to his knees beside his love.   
"Quatre...? Answer me!" Cloudy saffire eyes opened halfway.   
"Trowa?"   
"Quatre! What's wrong?"  
"Aishiteru, Trowa."   
"No Quatre! Don't- don't leave me!" Quatre's face softened into a smile.   
"It's beautiful, Trowa. I'll be waiting..."  
  
In that far off sweet forever,  
Just beyond the shining river  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me  
  
Trowa held the limp body until the ambulance came. They gently pried Quatre away from him, and after examining him, they solomly informed the other pilots that it had been a heart attack. Tears had begun running down Duo's face. Heero reached out and held his lover, his eyes closed. Wufei had gone to his room. The paramedics had taken the body, told them to inform them when funeral arrangements had been made. Trowa still sat on the floor, emotionless emerald eyes staring into the carpet.   
  
We shall know no sin or sorrow  
In that heaven of tomorrow  
When our hearts shall sail beyond the silvery sea  
  
Days later, Trowa still sat, if not in body than in mind, at the place where Quatre had died. He sat on his bed, much too big for just one person. He had gathered the papers, stacking them neatly, and put them on Quatre's desk. He had told himself, over and over, that Quatre was gone. He heard the wailing from Duo and Heero's room, seen the tear tracks on Wufei's face. But he had not cried. Quatre couldn't be gone. That wouldn't be right...  
  
We shall only know the blessing  
Of our Father's sweet caressing  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me  
  
Quatre couldn't leave him. He promised!   
'Trowa, we'll be together forever. I promise.'  
Quatre didn't lie! He couldn't! No...  
  
Don't you hear the bells now ringing  
Don't you hear the angels singing  
'Tis the glory hallelujah Jubilee  
  
Trowa sat alone on his bed. He rocked back and forth, back and forth. He was crying. He had opened one of his drawers and saw a pink shirt. He now held the shirt against his face and stained it with his tears. Quatre was gone. Taken from him.  
  
In that far off sweet forever  
Just beyond the shining river  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me  
  
His sisters had arranged the funeral. Trowa stood in the back with the other pilots. It was open casket. When Trowa finally approached it, unbidden tears sprang to his eyes. The last time he would see his beloved's face again. Why must it be so pale, his lips not curving into the smile they so often possesed, his golden hair limp and dead? Trowa reached out and touched Quatre's cheek. It was cold.   
  
When our days shall know their number  
When in death we sweetly slumber  
When the King commands the spirit to be free  
  
Trowa lies on a bed, not the one we know, but a different one. He is significantly older, his brunette hair grey, his beautiful face wrinkled. He smiles, the same smile his love held so many years ago. His breathing slows until it stops. His eyes flutter open in suprise.   
"It is beautiful..."  
  
Nevermore with anguish laden  
We shall reach that lovely Eden  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me  
  
Trowa threw himself into Quatre's arms. Warm wing surrounded him and a warm, cherished voice gently chided,  
"It's about time."   
  
~Owari~   



End file.
